El hombre propone, Dios dispone
by kappa kolhv
Summary: Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Son cualidades que definen a Midorima. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica extranjera del campus no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, amiga de Kise y Takao. En palabras de las chicas, una zorra, en la de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica.
1. 0 Japón

_**_Full Summary:_** _

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

**_Nota de la autora:_** _Generalmente esta sección irá después de capitulo, este por ser el primero es una excepción. Yo en este momento debería estudiar para mi examen semestral de química pero la verdad es que Mido-chan no salía de mi cabeza. Si repruebo lo culparé eternamente. En fin, espero que les guste este inicio de proyecto. Tengo un problema de actualizaciones, ya que soy tremendamente impuntual e inestable, por mi inspiración quiero decir. Así que estas actualizaciones serán cada quincena, o si no, por mes. Una excepción de esta aclaración es el primer capitulo que seguramente estará aquí más tardar jueves o viernes, sin más que decir por ahora, disfrútenlo._

* * *

_**0\. ** Capitulo Cero:_** Japón**

Toda su vida quiso viajar a Japón, cuando cumplió 14 años, viajó a Okinawa a visitar a su tía que vivía en una base militar. Casi no tuvo interacción con los nativos por estar metida en la base. Después a los 17 visitó a su prima (hija de su tía en Okinawa) en Tokio, donde fue a ver algunos partidos de la Winter Cup, una competición entre preparatorias y sus equipos de basquetbol. Ahora a sus 20 años se encontraba temblando ante las puertas del aeropuerto.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Tokio abordar por el andén número doce, repito, pasajeros con destino a Tokio abordar por el andén número doce."_

El escuchar ese aviso por el altoparlante no significaría tanto si supiera que planeaba regresar, pero no era así. No regresaría en mucho tiempo.

Sus cosas ya habían sido enviadas hace una semana y su primo ya las había recogido y llevado a su apartamento.

Repasó mentalmente su equipaje y se aseguró de haber tomado pastillas para dormir que harían efecto en una hora, y es que el vuelo era tremendamente largo y a ella le daba nervios estar sin dormir, y eso que se había saltado la escala a la Ciudad de México saliendo desde San Diego.

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al andén.

.

.

.

Definitivamente no se esperaba un súper vuelo cinco estrellas pero por lo menos esperaba estar tranquila. Se la pasó comiendo cacahuates, jugando con sus dedos, observando fijamente a las azafatas, viendo por la ventanilla, ojeando revistas, en fin. Una muy larga lista. Y la pastilla ni sus luces. Podría darse un tiro ahora mismo. O eso pensaba hasta que por fin, por fin, la pastilla hizo efecto.

.

.

.

La azafata le despertó con un golpecito en el hombro indicándole que debía salir y ella agradeció haber dormido casi todo el vuelo de un tirón. Cumpliendo con la rutina reglamentaria se dirigió lista a la entrada del aeropuerto después de haber lidiado con la molesta cinta de equipaje.

Buscó en la entrada a su primo entre el montón de gente que esperaba a sus familiares. Lo vio con un cartel que contenía un águila. Típico de él.

—_¡Primo! —_lo abrazó efusivamente. Algunas personas los voltearon a ver.

—_¡Enana! —_la abrazó él también. —_Bienvenida. Aunque será mejor que comencemos a hablar en japonés, ya sabes, integración. _

—Como quieras. —le respondió ella. Sabía que los extranjeros llamaban mucho la atención.

—Bien. Te ayudo. —contestó él quitándole las maletas. —¿Cuándo tienes la entrevista?

—El lunes. Estoy nerviosísima.

—Tranquila, lo harás bien. Ya estas dentro, solo es para corroborar datos.

—Gracias por ayudarme con lo del departamento.

—¿Bromeas? He esperado toda la vida para que vivamos juntos, será una fiesta espectacular.

—Gracias, eso significa que un ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—Tonto.

.

.

.

El lugar no era muy espacioso, pero tampoco era diminuto, era justo. Para dos personas. Su primo sacrificaría su estudio personal y ahora los instrumentos de medición que terminaría compartiendo con ella se encontraban acomodados en un escritorio en el recibidor.

Las paredes pintadas de color arena, impersonales, exceptuando algunos cuadros con fotografías de su familia, ella se recordó que también colgaría las suyas.

Después de la típica entrada japonesa donde dejaría sus zapatos, estaba el pequeño recibidor con el escritorio, piso de madera, paredes arena, puerta del sanitario, la próxima habitación era grande, la sala-comedor, donde una mesa para cuatro le daba la bienvenida, le gustaba la mesa, era color rojo junto con las sillas. En la pared un reloj de cucú, y más allá los sillones marrones, junto a una ventana una televisión de segunda mano y películas VHS amontonadas en el piso. Miró de reojo a su derecha, la entrada a la cocina, pequeña, esencial, con la estufa de cuatro fogones, refrigerador que daba hielo triturado y agua fresca. Un microondas blanco, un tostador plateado y una cafetera azul. La alacena con vajilla de flores, un regalo de la abuela.

—Tu habitación es la de la derecha, es más pequeña pero tiene salida al balcón. Espero te sientas cómoda.

—No te preocupes. No hay problema.

—Puedes comenzar a desempacar, terminaré unos reportes y vamos a cenar a un restaurante mexicano cerca de acá.

—Me encanta la idea. Oye, ¿podemos pintar las paredes?

—Sí. Aunque no tengo pintura en este momento.

—No importa, ya la compraré yo luego, quisiera poner algunas cosas en mi pared.

—Adelante.

Entró a su nueva habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Paseó la vista lentamente. Un espacio de paredes arena y piso de madera con cajas de cartón en una esquina, un ropero vació y una cama en la esquina lejana.

Suspiró.

"Manos a la obra."

Al final terminaron comiendo frijoles rancheros con pan a falta de tortilla.

Ella solo pedía que sus nervios se calmaran para el lunes.

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	2. 1 La retadora

_**_Full Summary:_** _

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

_**1\. **Capitulo uno:_ **La retadora**

Tecleó rápidamente en su celular frente al tablón de resultados sin aún creérselo del todo. Es que Kise Ryota no se lo podía creer, generalmente era Akashi quien ganaba todo, tal vez ya no en el basquetbol pero en calificaciones y exámenes seguía siendo aterrador, él estaba en el extranjero de intercambio y en su ausencia era obvio quien seguía. Shintaro Midorima. Obviamente.

Sin embargo ahí, en el tablón, en la lista, con los números, no era exactamente que Midorima estuviera en primer lugar.

**_"2. Midorima Shintaro"_**

Era segundo.

Dos.

Después.

Uno después.

Segundo lugar, carajo.

Esperó pacientemente la respuesta de su "amigo" (después de todo Midorima no lo considera como tal), y pronto sintió como lo empujaban para ver el tablón de resultados.

—¡Midorimacchi! Eso duele. —se quejó el rubio levantándose del piso.

—Muérete, Kise. —expresó tan amigable como siempre. Pasó su mirada por la lista, encontrando a Kagami y Aomine casi al final del ranking en el lugar 298 y 299. Kuroko en el 20, Kise en el 35, Takao en el 37 y él… en el 2. Era inaudito.

—¡Shin-chan! ¿Por qué tan apresurado? —el pelinegro vio cómo su amigo miraba con furia el nombre que encabezaba la lista y miró de soslayo a Kise. Empezaron a reír levemente. Kuroko llegó un poco después con sus dos luces cabezas huecas.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con ira contenida. Oha Asa no le había advertido de esto. Estaba en cuarto lugar en el horóscopo de hoy y llevaba su amuleto de la suerte, que eran artículos de viaje, llevaba una brújula.

—Oh. Te han ganado, Shin-chan.

**_"1. Viera Garza Catalina"_**

—Anda tú, quedé en primero. —la voz que se escuchó atrajo la mirada de Midorima.

—¡Cat-chan! —saludó Takao.

—¡Catcchi! —esta vez la saludó el rubio.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Llegaron a salir en el ranking? —correspondió el saludo ignorando la mirada furtiva que Midorima le dedicaba.

—Treintaicinco. —declaró Kise.

—Treintaisiete. —declaró Takao.

—Felicidades. Y soy Viera-san para ti, Kise. —regañó.

—¿Y para Takaocchi?

—Sigo siendo tu líder de proyecto. No te tomes tantas confianzas.

Midorima la observó en su discusión con el rubio, las sonrisas que le dedicaba a Takao. Eran afines. Tenía suerte ese día. Según Oha Asa esa chica podría ser Tauro, Escorpio o Aries. Se llevaba muy bien con Takao… eso se reducia a Tauro o Escorpio.

Entonces miró su blusa, color amarillo. En las manos llevaba libros y un florero.

Escorpio.

Inocente o no, esa mujer llevaba todos los objetos de la suerte, el color de la suerte y estaba dos puestos por encima de él en el horóscopo. Otra vez, Oha Asa no se equivocaba.

Takao observó cómo Midorima analizaba a Cat y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Saluda, Shin-chan. Ella es Catalina, la chica nueva del campus, bueno, ya no tan nueva. Llegó el semestre pasado.

—Oh, a juzgar por tu cara, debes ser el segundo lugar ¿verdad? —dijo ella. Aomine comenzó a reírse junto con Kagami un poco más atrás. Midorima frunció el ceño.

Insolente.

—Habrá sido suerte del día, escorpiana. —mencionó Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

—Quien sabe, inténtalo mejor a la próxima, ¿sí? Nos vemos luego. —le guiñó el ojo a Midorima y se fue por donde vino, tranquilamente.

Notó como las chicas a su alrededor cuchicheaban.

—¿Y esta mujer de donde la sacaron? —indagó Midorima a Takao y Kise.

—Esta buenísima, ¿no? Tiene grandes tetas. —aportó el moreno interesado. Midorima miró mal a Aomine, a él lo único que le importaba era derrotar su puntuación máxima.

.

.

.

Takao tecleaba como poseso en el ordenador mientras movia los pies al ritmo de la música que inundaba la estancia. A unos metros de él estaba Kise terminando unos planos, tan delicadamente, decididamente, cautelosamente… hasta que la escuadra se deslizó un poco y corrió la tinta china.

—¡Ahgg! Se manchó de nuevo. —el rubio estaba desesperado. Cat lo mataría. No sabía si reiniciar nuevamente, se suponía que tenía que entregar a primera hora y el tiempo era corto.

—Llevalo así. Debes dormir.

—¿Eres estúpido o algo? Me van a colgar si lo dejo así. Pero ya no hay tiempo.

—¿Y si llamas a Cat-chan y le preguntas sobre ello? —dijo Takao. Kise suspiró, desgraciadamente esa era la única solución.

—Si no queda otra alternativa…

Kise jugó con la agenda de contactos antes de presionar "Llamar", prácticamente estaba cometiendo suicidio.

Por la bocina escuchó el pitido característico de la línea, momentos después escuchó la voz de Cat, algo ronca. Kise se mordió el labio, de seguro estaba durmiendo.

—"Diga"

—Catcchi, soy Kise, veras…-

—"¿Qué demonios quieres a estas horas, Kise?"

—¡No me mates, Catcchi, juro que fue un accidente!

—"¿Ryota? Me estas asustando."

—Se escurrió la tinta china, es el cuarto plano, ya no tengo material —escuchó a Cat suspirar del otro lado del teléfono.

—"No te preocupes Ryota, mañana te daré una mano con eso, ahora ve a descansar que te necesito al 100% mañana en la presentación."

—Catcchi… —Kise lagrimeaba, es que a veces esa mujer era un pan de Dios.

Cat escuchó las risotadas de fondo, ese era Takao, estaba segura.

En efecto, Takao había acabado su trabajo impreso y ahora parloteaba con alguien por teléfono. Kise juraba que era Midorima, solo a Takao se le ocurriría llamarlo a esa hora.

—"Ryota, ponme en altavoz." —la orden de Cat era marcial. Kise hizo lo indicado.

—"¡KAZUNARI, A LA CAMA, AHORA!" —el volumen de la bocina era alto, y el de la voz de Cat no era precisamente dulce.

De hecho, Midorima también lo había escuchado.

—Mooh, Cat-chan, aun no amanece —berreaba Takao. En su rabieta, presionó el altavoz y la voz de Shintaro resonó por la estancia.

—"¿Esa indecente mujer está en tu departamento, Takao?" —la voz de Midorima era solemne. Y ella también lo había escuchado. Kise y Takao se miraron con urgencia.

—"¿Mujer indecente? Haz de tener mucha clase según tú, aunque hables a ciegas de una dama. Que desvergonzado." —mencionó Cat.

Ambos chicos miraban sus teléfonos como si fueran radioactivos, habían comenzado una pelea, y no precisamente entre ellos, comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces iban y venían a través de las bocinas del altavoz.

—¿Y se aman? —la voz de Takao les interrogó de improviso, solo por hacer la maldad.

—**"¡Nunca en la vida!" **—ambos habían dicho la misma frase, al mismo tiempo, completamente sincronizados.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de ambos chicos, y una mirada entre ellos bastó para ponerse de acuerdo silenciosamente.

Ambos eran autoritarios, malvados, solitarios y egocéntricos. Tal para cual.

—Pues yo no sé, pero ustedes discuten como un viejo matrimonio.

Por otro lado, el espécimen Kazunari Takao buscaba con desesperación morir joven sin dejar descendencia.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Si, si losé, tarde milenios. Dije que era muy irregular. Últimamente se me ha complicado mucho la vida, graduaciones, admisiones, fiestas, visitas. En fin, muchos detalles de mi vida privada, así como del trabajo. Me disculpo por ello pero igual no descarto que esto vuelva a suceder. Esperemos que no o que en su defecto el retraso no sea tan largo._

_Ahora, cabe aclarar que este capítulo se encuentra seis meses después que el prólogo. Y que la chica del prólogo es Catarina._

_Hablemos de… CATARINA: Tiene veinte años, estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, es becada y su carrera es Ingeniería Aeronáutica y Astronáutica. Es la líder del proyecto del curso y por ello, jefa de Kise. Es rematadora del equipo de voleibol universitario, su jersey lleva en número 8._

_Hablemos de… RYOUTA: Tiene veinte años, estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, su carrera es Ingeniería Aeronáutica y Astronáutica. Es la mano derecha de Cat. Es alero del equipo de basquetbol universitario, su jersey lleva el número 7._

_Hablemos de… KAZUNARI: Tiene veinte años, estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, su carrera es Leyes. Es junto con Ryota, mejor amigo de Cat. Es base del equipo de basquetbol universitario, su jersey lleva el número 12._

_Agradezco los comentarios, follows y favoritos. Espero que más personitas se animen a dejarme review._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	3. 2 La cita

_**_Full Summary:_** _

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

**2\. ** _Capitulo dos:_ **La cita**

La voz de Takao era chillona e irritante, lo sabía desde la preparatoria, sin embargo también sabía que el pelinegro era capaz de presionarlo a límites insospechados.

Solo por esa razón se encontraba en aquella cursi cafetería totalmente incómodo y sintiéndose observado.

Exacto, Takao le había armado una especie de cita a ciegas de la que él formaba parte —obviamente contra su voluntad— y lo había dejado sin salida y sentado en aquella mesa.

Lo peor de todo no era el estar en aquella cita, sino el que la susodicha llevaba cuarenta minutos de retraso. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? En primer lugar ni siquiera sabía porque esperaba. ¿Acaso tenía algún tipo de esperanza en ese disparatado plan?

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos algo indignado, decidió que era suficiente y se encaminó a la salida, su mesa fue ocupada por otras personas casi de inmediato.

Al abrir la puerta, otra persona quiso entrar al mismo tiempo causando que chocara contra su pecho, al parecer tenía prisa.

—¿Qué diablos…? ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? —reconoció la voz al instante, era Viera.

Era Viera y el su muñeca tenía aquel listón celeste que la marcaba como su… cita.

Definitivamente iba a matar a Takao.

—Debes esperar a que la persona salga antes de entrar. —le ayudó a levantarse por mera cortesía.

—¿Midorima? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Takao me citó aquí. —era más fácil ponerle esa excusa que decir "eres mi cita".

—¿En este lugar tan asquerosamente cursi? ¿Eres gay?

Y la discreción definitivamente no era una de sus cualidades.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tenía una… bueno ya no importa.

—¿Te dejaron plantado? —ella titubeó un poco al preguntar. El silencio del chico fue su clara respuesta.

Catarina era muy lista, por eso estaba en ese país… y solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para que aquella situación quedara entendida. La firma "Kise y Takao estuvieron aquí" estaba más que presente en aquel momento.

—Mira, creo que ambos sabemos por qué estamos aquí y que llegue tarde, que probablemente te sientas humillado pero sé que quieres matar a Kazunari tanto como quiero matar a Ryota. ¿Te parece si en lugar de tener una… cita, discutimos acerca de aniquilarlos? —mientras que ella daba su argumento Midorima la miraba directamente, pero ella estaba nerviosa así que desvió la mirada.

Shintaro entrecerró los ojos con astucia dejando que el silencio entre ellos se prolongara.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

No supo si juzgar la sonrisa de ella como mal o buen augurio.

.

.

.

Bueno, eso no era lo que Shintaro tenía en mente. Pero se encontraba en un extraño lugar donde todas las personas hablaban español y se veían extranjeras. Estaba en el fondo del local en una mesa junto con Catarina. El lugar con olores extraños pero apetitosos, colores vivos y flores muy coloridas en las mesas.

—¿Y que se supone que es esto? —preguntó él.

—_Frijoles puercos_, mexicanos. —explicó ella. —Esto es una _Cenaduría _al estilo mexicano, debo admitir que me siento más cómoda en estos lugares.

—Debo dar por hecho que eres mexicana. —mencionó él tomando un totopo para probar aquellos frijoles.

—Así es. ¿Tanto se nota mi acento?

—Un extranjero siempre será un extranjero. Lo digo por tu manera de dirigirte a todos y contonearte en la universidad. —aclaró. Catarina lejos de sentirse ofendida alzó una ceja con sospecha.

—¿Eso significa que me has observado bastante, Doctor-chan?

—Pues para estar en lados opuestos del campus sabes bien que es lo que estudio, Mecánica-chan.

Eso sí que no se lo podía creer. ¿Era acaso Midorima Shintaro tuteándola? El mundo acabaría ese día y ella aún no estaba borracha, ¿podía ser la vida más cruel?

—Me agradan los médicos.

—A mí no me agradan las chicas que son masculinas.

—Feministas.

—Para mí es lo mismo.

—Para ser estudiante de medicina te lo tienes muy creído.

—Eso me dicen.

Alto. Ahí.

¿Acaso Midorima estaba tomado o algo? De cualquier manera él mismo estaba consciente de lo que decía y tampoco se la creía, estaba soltando sus pensamientos de una. Era tan fácil hablar.

—¿Estas drogado?

—¿Me drogaste?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué es esto? Sabe bien.

Y Catarina ahí tenía su respuesta, este chico estaba rechoncho de _Margaritas _y sospechaba que no tenía mucha experiencia con el alcohol.

—_Hola, primaza. ¿Qué haces aquí? _—y ahí estaba su primo que también era su compañero de piso.

—_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no interrumpas a la gente?_—le regañó en lugar de saludar, era obvio que había interrumpido porque vio a Midorima con ella.

—_¿Quién es este compa? —_preguntó señalando a Midorima sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

—Que maleducado. —calificó este. El chico recién llegado frunció el ceño y Catarina temió que comenzara una pelea.

—_Ignóralo, César, este pendejo esta tomado. Es mi compañero así que te callas y te largas._

_—Uy, sí. ¿Te andas echando novio o buscas el apañe? _

_—No es mi novio, ya a chingar a su madre morro, nos vemos en casa._

Midorima se encontraba observando sin entender más que vagas palabras. Discutían. No estaba seguro quien era ese chico, pero era escandaloso. Una mole. Había muchos músculos en su cuerpo, le recordaba a Eikichi Nebuya, tal vez más corpulento y con más barba. Pero igual de bronceado y de cabellera oscura, casi de su misma estatura. Definitivamente un mastodonte.

Aquel musculoso le miró mal una última vez y se alejó de su mesa.

—Es mi primo, César. Es un celoso de primera, me disculpo por su grosería.

—Pensé que era tu novio, ya sabes, luce exactamente como uno de esos chicos.

—¿Esos chicos?

—Sí, ya sabes. Ustedes dos lucen tan fuera de lugar aquí que se ven como esos protagonistas de las películas americanas que le gustan a mi hermana.

—No sé si ofenderme porque me llamaste gaijin o porque piensas que soy porrista.

—Ambas.

—Vete a la mierda, Midorima.

—¿Me llevas?

—¡Suficiente! No más alcohol para _Verde-_kun.

—Mi cabello es bastante normal.

—¿Es enserio?

—Ya. Tal vez no.

La música de fondo, totalmente mexicana, ritmo que no conocía les acompañaba, ella se movía rítmicamente en su asiento, solo un poco, eventualmente seguía la letra de la canción con sus labios y él la observaba. Definitivamente estaba tomado.

.

.

.

Shintaro miró el techo de su cuarto en aquella noche del sábado. A un día de aquella extraña convivencia con su rival académica. Y aún no podía sacársela de la cabeza, no porque le gustara ni mucho menos, él no era tan superficial. Si no por esa manera de hablarle y porque logro que se dejara llevar. ¿Acaso él era fácil de manipular para ella?

Su celular vibró a su lado y la pantalla tenuemente encendida iluminó su habitación. Era un mensaje de texto.

**_"¿Y? ¿Tienes un plan para vencer a Kise y Takao?"_**

Sinceramente, a estas alturas, ya no sabía si realmente la idea de esos dos estuvo tan equivocada.

Pero más lo dudaron Kise y Takao cuando se enteraron que esos dos nuevamente habían quedado en salir una semana después de aquello.

Y los rumores en la universidad se expandieron como pólvora.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_** _Ya, ya. Lo lamento por poner a Shin-chan algo OoC, aunque tomemos en cuenta que está tomado. Además necesito que esto avance un poquitín rápido, ya que no pienso hacer esto de más de veinticinco capítulos y con ese tsundere ochocientos son pocos. Aunque no crean que ya en el capítulo seis estarán derramando miel y besándose en todos los rincones._

_Ahora, sé que no he descrito propiamente a Catarina, pero pronto será. Y ya sabemos el nombre de su primo: César. _

_Sobre las actualizaciones, supongo que serán mensuales, pero bueno. La verdad es que ya el lunes entro a la universidad y tengo que adaptarme. Trabajaré tanto como pueda pero ya me intimidó el director de mi facultad D: lloro…_

_Sé que algunas chicas que no son de México dudaron en algunos puntos del capítulo, como en la conversación de César y Catarina. O eso pienso, así que dejaré significados:_

_-Frijoles puercos: Esa no estoy segura si es así en todos los países, pero así les llamamos a los frijoles refritos con chorizo, tocino, queso, chile, manteca, aceitunas y otros ingredientes._

_-Compa: Compadre, así nos referimos informalmente para decir algo como "este amigo" o "este tipo"._

_-Pendejo: Creo que en otros países también se usa, pero básicamente es estúpido, imbécil, etc._

_-Apañe: Palabra vulgar para referirse a un agasajo, ya saben, un faje, un momento de toqueteo y besuqueo._

_-Chingar a su madre: Bueno, esto lo empleamos de muchas maneras, en otras palabras podría cambiar el significado dependiendo de cómo lo digas y obviamente a quien se lo digas. En este caso sería como "Ya lárgate". _

_-Morro: Muchacho, tipo, niño, basura, blablablabla. También depende el contexto en el que lo uses._

_Cada vez que ponga regionalismos los explicaré en esta sección. Espero no les moleste, me encantan los regionalismos._

_Ya despidiéndome, agradezco a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer, dar en favoritos, dejar review, poner alertas y eso. Gracias, los amo. Ámenme también._

_Hablemos de… CÉSAR:__ Tiene veintidós años, estudia en el Instituto de Tecnología de Tokio la carrera de Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales. Es primo de Cat. Juega en el equipo de futbol americano de la universidad como Offensive tackle y Defensive end. Su número es el 78._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	4. 3 El rumor dice

_**_Full Summary:_** _

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

**3\. ** _Capitulo tres:_ **El rumor dice**

**_"_**_¿Lo has escuchado?**"**_

**_"_**_¿Qué?**"**_

**_"_**_El bombón de Midorima Shintaro anda con la gaijin**"**_

**_"_**_No te lo creo, ¿esa que está en ingeniería?**"**_

**_"_**_Escuché que se prostituye en Shibuya**"**_

**_"_**_Escuché que se acostó con el rector**"**_

**_"_**_Yo que se acostó con todos los de su facultad**"**_

**_"_**_¿Qué no era la novia de Kise-kun?**"**_

**_"_**_No se conforma con uno**"**_

**_"_**_Lagartona**"**_

**_"_**_Es una zorra**"**_

—No creas nada de lo que dicen, Midorin. Están celosas de que Viera-san se la viva rodeada de chicos y sea más bonita que ellas. —Momoi era su compañera de clases, ambos estaban en medicina.

—No es de mi incumbencia lo que ella haga o deje de hacer. —repuso dignamente Midorima. Satsuki solo bufó.

La pelirrosa empatizaba con Catarina aunque solo se hubieran hablado un par de veces en el gimnasio de la universidad, ella entendía lo que era ser diferente que las demás chicas. Así eran la mayoría de ellas, no sabían nada de ti, sin embargo se sentían con la autoridad suficiente para opinar de tu persona.

.

.

.

Sabía lo que le había dicho a Satsuki, a pesar de ello, recordaba los comentarios y rumores que venían siguiéndolo desde hacía un par de semanas. Se había visto con ella un par de veces, incluso se habían sentado en la misma mesa de la biblioteca, sin hablarse, solo leyendo sus libros y retirándose silenciosamente, pero esa tarde fue diferente.

Sentados frente a frente, él con un libro de microbiología y ella con uno de física cuántica, pasaban las hojas y los minutos, alguna que otra persona se detendría a admirarlos pero ellos seguían en silencio.

—¿Estás listo para mañana, o necesitas repasar el plan? —preguntó ella mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—Claro que no. Tú cumple con tu parte. —dijo Midorima.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —comentó la chica cuando se colgaba su bolso.

—Que no tenga alcohol de preferencia. —ella rio.

—Qué va. Hablaba de la máquina que está en el pasillo.

Caminaron a la salida de la enorme biblioteca y se despidieron levemente de la encargada.

—¿Algo en especial?

—Sopa de judías rojas.

—Rarito. —rio ella y se alejó para ir a la máquina. Shintaro la miró alejarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, entendía porque la miraban tanto, de cabellos castaños claros, alta para ser mujer con su 1.70, ojos pardos y verdosos, piel levemente bronceada y un cuerpo bastante llamativo —lo suficiente para hacer que Aomine volteara su cabeza y eso era mucho—, efectivamente era alguien perfectamente destacable.

—Oye, Midorima. —una voz a su lado le saco de sus pensamientos.

Era uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kimura-san?

—Que frío. —se quejó ante el formalismo. —En fin. Queríamos preguntarte, cuando termines con la gaijin, ¿podrías pasárnosla? —el peliverde no pudo evitarlo, el fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, ya que… bueno, no necesito decirlo. Escuché de un amigo de economía que es muy buena en la cama, queremos probarla nosotros también. —el chico no se deba cuenta de la enorme ira que provocaba en Midorima con esos comentarios.

—Si tanto te interesa enredarte con ella, no es algo que decida yo. —la mirada ponzoñosa que le dedicaba Midorima le dejó petrificado.

—¿Ocurre algo?—y Cat había llegado oportunamente para evitar que Shintaro cometiera alguna estupidez ante la desfachatez de su compañero.

Ambos chicos miraron a Catarina, el peliverde relajó su semblante.

—No ocurre nada. Vamos. —dijo quitándole la lata a la chica, esta se encogió de hombros y los siguió.

Esa noche otra vez fue demasiado larga para Midorima. Ya había quedado claro que Catarina no le desagradaba y por eso le molestaba escuchar todas esas cosas que decían de ella.

Tampoco estaba seguro si quería que lo siguieran relacionando con ella.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos? —preguntó Cat, animada.

—Ehh… no lo sé. —respondió Takao, dudoso.

—Yo digo que sí. —contestó Kise.

El plan de Cat y Shin era muy sencillo, suficiente para que esos fastidiosos de sus amigos los dejaran en paz de una vez por todas.

Finalmente Kise hizo el trabajo sucio y convenció a Takao. Una salida a comer, aparentemente común.

Kazunari no era tonto, por un momento lo engañaron, volvió a alzar la guardia cuando aquellos dos seres malvados, Shin y Cat, pidieron bastante comida, y cara para variar. Kise tampoco se contuvo y pidió cosas costosas y extravagantes en aquel restaurante hindú.

Entonces Midorima hizo el primer movimiento.

—Si me disculpan, iré al sanitario. —el extremadamente formal Shintaro se puso de pie y se dirigió lentamente al baño. Cat lo siguió disimuladamente con la mirada lista para proseguir, la mesera trajo los aperitivos, ella probó algunos para disimular.

Takao solo se distrajo por un momento, Cat lo aprovechó para guardar comida en su bolso, Kise parloteaba sobre tonterías y ella reía, para disfrazar sus intenciones.

—Hey, esperen un momento, voy a saludar a alguien. —se excusó rápidamente y se acercó a alguien en la esquina cerca de la salida de los sanitarios. Un chico alto y moreno.

Takao volvió a desviar la vista solo para checar que Kise no robara de sus sándwiches, y al volver la vista, Cat había desaparecido.

"Mierda".

.

.

.

Corrieron por la calle, ella le jalaba de la mano mientras reía, él reprimió una sonrisa. El viento les azotaba la cara y se colaba por sus ropas, aun así siguieron huyendo, alejándose del lugar donde dejaron a aquellos dos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Calla y sube. —Cat le dio un casco de copiloto, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella había planeado la huida.

Una motocicleta Honda color negro, deportiva y al parecer del año, se encontraba frente a ellos. Catarina se puso el casco y se montó.

—¿Atrás?

—No, enfrente. Claro que atrás Midorima, ¿quieres que choquemos? —si había sido una pregunta estúpida. Tronó la lengua y se montó a la motocicleta mientras se ponía el casco.

Cat encendió la moto.

—Sostente o saldrás disparado. —apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarla levemente por la cintura cuando ella arrancó de una, con rapidez y temeraria.

No pudo evitarlo, enroscó sus brazos en ella. En su vida se había subido a una motocicleta.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Voy yo al volante! —precisamente era eso lo que le preocupaba, eso y que iban a exceso de velocidad, estaba seguro.

Se detuvieron en un parque, bajaron de la moto, ella deshaciéndose de la risa y él como gelatina de los nervios.

—Eres una inconsciente, pudimos haber muerto.

—Pero estamos aquí, ¿qué no? Así que… ¡misión cumplida! —alzó su mano para que chocara los cinco con ella, él correspondió un tanto incómodo. Era muy efusiva.

Se sentaron en un banquillo que estaba cerca de la calle, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora.

—Quiero disculparme por los inconvenientes que ocasioné. Ya sabes, yo también he estado oyéndolos… los rumores. —dijo ella. Midorima la miró. Mirada gacha, respiración leve y postura derrotada.

—Son solo basura. —dijo él. Ella levantó la mirada, esperanzada.

—Tú… ¿no crees lo que dicen de mí? —su mirada tenía esa chispa decidida, mentirle era imposible.

—Yo… —por esa vez no quería ser honesto —No lo sé… —pero tampoco quería mentir.

—No… ¿no lo sabes? —enojo. Eso fue lo que vio en su mirada. —Debí suponerlo.

Eso le molestó. ¿Estaba declarándose culpable o inocente?

—Realmente se dicen cosas desagradables de ti.

—Son unos imbéciles, tanto los que hablan como los que se la creen, incluso… los que lo consideran por un momento. —pedrada para Midorima. —No tienes idea, de lo que es caminar por la calle y que se te insinúen pronunciándote un precio. Por alguna razón todos tus compatriotas japoneses de Shibuya piensan que soy una prostituta. Es desagradable que me den ese trato, incluso nuestros compañeros. Solo porque soy diferente. Porque no encajo en sus habitantes cortados con la misma tijera. Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿tú les crees? —ella le decía su situación con un tono de voz resentido. Y no dudaba que así fuera, así eran. Hablaban y hablaban sin saber la verdad.

—No te conozco lo suficiente ni para negarlo, ni para afirmarlo. Soy neutral. —respondió el chico. Cat lo analizó. Absolutamente diferente al japonés que estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Excéntrico, eso sí. Pero endemoniadamente guapo.

Cat se puso de pie.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Nos vemos luego, Midorima. —hubo algo en ese tono de voz que no le agrado a él. Era cortante, distante, helado.

Se montó en la motocicleta y arrancó casi de inmediato, dejando a Midorima sin tiempo a carburar que no sabía dónde estaba y que había olvidado darle el otro casco. Tendría que llamar a un taxi.

Justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto. Y para su sorpresa no era de Takao. Era de su padre citándolo en su casa.

.

.

.

Tiró las llaves a la mesa del recibidor y azoto la puerta tras si, caminó y se dejó caer en el sillón mientras su departamento aun estaba a ocuras.

Recordaba a sus padres y se sentía estresado.

_—Shintaro, creemos que es el momento de que contraigas matrimonio._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Así es, ya hasta hemos localizado a algunas señoritas de nuestra clase._

Y una mierda, él **no** pensaba casarse.

Su celular vibró, un mensaje de Takao

**_"Ya estarán contentos, Shin-chan."_** —adjuntaba una foto, eran Takao y Kise en la cocina del restaurante lavando una montaña de platos sucios.

No pudo evitar colar una risa y recordó de quien fue el plan.

Cat.

¿Debería disculparse? Aunque no sabía por qué.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Esta vez volví un poco antes de lo planeado, espero así se esté llevando el asunto. Sinceramente mis tiempos son un desastre, de lunes a sábado voy a la universidad y los domingos trabajo, así que por favor apiádense de mi pobre alma sin días libres._

_Ya la personalidad de Shin-chan está un poco mejor acomodada, pero para las que les agradó verlo tomadito, no se preocupen, se viene otra racha, pero está más "jarcor". No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, recomendación desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_Gracias a todos los lectores, todas las alertas, favoritos y sobretodo los reviews que siempre me dejan una sonrisa. Los quiero._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	5. 4 Bounce

_**_Full Summary:_** _

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

**4\. ** _Capitulo cuatro:_ **Bounce**

Las rutinas en la biblioteca habían terminado. Ambos seguían yendo, él en la mesa de siempre y ella solo a entregar libros. No le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, el fingir indiferencia, hacer oídos sordos ante los chismes, sobre todo el "Están peleados" "Discusión marital". Vamos, incluso decían que Shintaro la había embarazado y que rechazó la responsabilidad, dejándola a ella como una estúpida a la que habían botado, con todo y paquete.

—Discúlpate con ella. —sugirió Satsuki, él nuevamente la ignoró, como venía haciendo desde hacía dos semanas.

Después de todo Cat no era su problema.

.

.

.

Cuando el profesor de la última hora salió del aula un sujeto entró como ráfaga a colgarse de Shintaro.

—¡Quítate de encima, Takao! —gruño Midorima.

—¡Pero Shin-chan, luego de que vengo a visitarte ¿así me pagas?! —chilló el pelinegro soltando al futuro doctor.

—¿A qué vienes?

—Directo como siempre, pues veras, el viernes haremos una salida, irán varias facultades, pero queríamos ir los de básquet juntos, ya sabes.

—¿Yo también? —preguntó Satsuki.

—Claro que sí, Momoi-san. Después de todo tu eres la manager del equipo.

—Suena bien, ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó ella, alborotada.

—A un club que acaban de abrir, ¿se apuntan?

—Me niego.

.

.

.

César la miró con desconcierto. Ella veía con un semblante bastante molesto unos mensajes en su celular y el chico podría jurar que poco le faltaba para destruir su iPhone de la fuerza que usaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó César. Catarina solo le mostró la conversación con sus mejores amigas.

El chico también frunció el ceño.

—Tengo ganas de joderlos a todos. Callarles la puta boca de una vez. —protestó el moreno. Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Las mejores amigas de Cat eran compañeras suyas del equipo de voleibol, también eran extranjeras y hablaban pestes de ellas. Sus nombres eran Kyla Sanders y Anastasiya Korsova.

Las tres eran perfectamente destacables, Kyla era pelirroja, su cabello de fuego era como una señal de humo para los chicos y sus ojos celestes con la piel algo rosada, Anastasiya era tan blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos rubios platinados y ojos grises, Catarina era un poco más morena, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos pardos tirándole a oliva. Las tres pasaban del metro setenta sin usar tacones. Voluptuosas e irascibles. Y al ser extranjeras, la lengua de sus compañeras era más filosa.

El problema era que habría una fiesta en un nuevo club esa noche, y las tres habían sido invitadas, sin embargo una serie de comentarios hirientes en una página anónima hacia sus personas y además con fotos ridiculizándolas en los entrenamientos del equipo habían llegado a su inbox de Facebook. Anastasiya le había puesto sobre aviso.

"No paran de decirnos putas y perras" —había escrito.

Catarina se había mentalizado que su inclusión en la sociedad japonesa no era sencilla, pero de no ser aceptada a ser fijamente agredida ya había un mundo de diferencia.

César observó cómo Cat se levantaba del sillón hecha una furia y cruzaba la sala para comenzar a buscar entre su ropa como posesa.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Ellos quieren una puta, ¿no?, una perra, pero de las de mi país. A ver qué tan bravas son esas mujercillas "rascuachas".

Catarina tecleó en su iPhone y enseguida recibió las respuestas de sus amigas.

.

.

.

La música retumbaba en el lugar, aquella mezcla de notas electrónicas se clavaban en su cabeza perforando sus oídos.

Nuevamente, Shintaro Midorima había sucumbido ante las jugarretas de Kazunari Takao y junto con todos los demás miembros del equipo se encontraban en una mesa con montañas de alitas picantes y cerveza, Aomine y Kagami llevaban una competencia de tarros y el siempre correcto y elegante Midorima estaba fuera de lugar, con un tarro pequeño de cerveza.

—¿Qué te ocurre Shin-chan?

—¿Qué es lo divertido de venir a emborracharse en un lugar como este? —criticó Shintaro mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—Pues… —pero lo que pudo ser una ingeniosa respuesta quedó interrumpida, lo único que Shin pudo ver fue el semblante desencajado de Takao.

Midorima guió su mirada hacia donde observaba Kazunari, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Ahí en la entrada estaba Cat con otras dos despampanantes chicas, todas las miradas estaban ahí, en los cortos y ceñidos vestidos, las largas piernas coronadas con tacones, cabellos ondulados y enrulados, sombras oscuras, pestañas largas y labiales brillantes.

Su apariencia por supuesto que llamaba su atención, pero como si esto no fuera suficiente, su altura que rondaba el 1.80 las hacia ver como modelos salidas de una revista internacional.

Shin identificó al único hombre que las acompañaba como el primo de Cat, César. El hombre aun así les sacaba más de una cabeza. Por supuesto que se notaba de que no eran de por ahí. Más sin embargo desfilaban como si el lugar fuera suyo. Justamente pasaron por su mesa, donde Kise no perdía la oportunidad para saludar a la mexicana.

—¡Catcchi! —la abrazó Kise.

—¡Ryota, no te tomes tantas confianzas! —se quejó.

—Pero… Catcchi, estas hermosa. —la halagó. Ella se sonrojó.

—Gracias.

—Cat-chan, te ves preciosa hoy, ¿vienes por algún galán? —dijo Takao.

—No digas tonterías, Kazunari. Vine con mis amigos, se las presento.

Las dos chicas pasearon sus vistas, curiosas. Después de todo era la aclamada mesa del equipo de baloncesto.

—Ella es Kyla Sanders, —presentó a la pelirroja. —y ella es Anastasiya Korsova. —señaló a la rubia. Ambas alzaron sus manos en un breve y cortés saludo.

Midorima paseó la mirada brevemente en las dos chicas pero enseguida volvió a clavar sus ojos esmeraldas en Catarina por supuesto que ella lo sintió. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Tal vez una muda interrogante por parte de él, tal vez un mudo reclamo por parte de ella.

—¿Y te sentarás con nosotros? —invitó Aomine. Shintaro sabía que tenía los ojos puestos sobre Catarina, y ahora teniendo a otras dos chicas que eran perfectamente su tipo era obvio que no pensaba desperdiciar su oportunidad.

—¿Tú pagaras los tragos? —preguntó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona, Daiki amplió más su sonrisa.

—Si así lo quieres…

—Me temo que sus romances tendrán que esperar, nosotros tenemos que atender un asunto. —y apareció el hombre que las acompañaba. Daiki torció el gesto.

—Vamos pues, volveremos. —dijo la pelirroja. Se alejaron rumbo a una mesa al fondo que tenía muy mal aspecto debido a los tipos que estaban allí.

Daiki se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento soltando un silbido.

—¿Las vieron? Tenían un cuerpo de infarto las tres. —rio el moreno y codeó a Kagami. Este estaba totalmente tieso.

—Ehh, ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Wakamatsu.

—Vio a través de mi alma… —balbuceó Kagami.

—¿Qué?

—Se refiere a Korsova-san, tiene una mirada bastante monótona. —habló Kuroko provocando un salto en los presentes.

—¡¿Desde cuándo estas aquí, Tetsu bastardo?! —exclamó Aomine mientras se sostenía el pecho con una mano.

—Que crueles son todos ustedes, he estado aquí desde el principio.

.

.

.

Anastasiya sonrió en su asiento mientras tomaba con pequeños sorbos su vodka puro. Lo tenía ubicado desde el principio, desde que llegó al campus. No lo miraba a escondidas ni nada de eso, simplemente disfrutaba aquellos encuentros que eran coincidencia, ahora que se habían presentado tal vez sería más sencillo hablarle… claro, primero tenía que aligerar su profunda mirada.

—Alguien está feliz hoy. —se rio Kyla. La rubia la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Cállate.

—Cat, debemos regresar con ellos. ¿No ves que Anastasiya tiene en la mira a Kagami?

—Y tú a Aomine. —sentenció Cat. La pelirroja solo rio y siguió tomando su whiskey.

—¿Y tú no tienes a nadie en la mira? —preguntó Junichi, un amigo de César, en un inútil intento por coquetearle. Cat miró de soslayo un punto detrás del chico, Midorima miraba hacia ella.

—Tal vez. —respondió coquetamente. El chico se acercó un poco más y eso a Midorima no le agradó para nada.

.

.

.

Shintaro llevaba cuatro horas ahí, sentado, sin aceptar las insinuaciones de las chicas y sin hacer otra cosa más que beber. Momoi hacia un berrinche a su lado porque Daiki había desaparecido con la pelirroja. Kagami se encontraba arrinconado, bailando con la rubia, aunque Shin lo veía muy cómodo viéndole las tetas. El primo de Cat estaba en su mesa, viendo a Momoi disimuladamente, Cat y su nuevo amigo al que Midorima prefería llamar "troglodita" también estaban allí y de hecho eran los únicos en la mesa.

Cat hablaba animadamente con el chico y Midorima los observaba, ella notaba que la escena no era de su agrado, eso la complacía.

El mesero se acercó para ofrecerle más bebida, él los vio ordenar, justo cuando ella se volteó vio que el tal Junichi le susurró algo al mesero, definitivamente eso no le dio buena espina.

.

.

.

Algo le cosquilleaba en el estómago, sintió que debía ir a orinar, cuando se puso de pie sintió que se mareaba, caminó como pudo al baño, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, sentía como la cabeza le punzaba. Afortunadamente todo salió bien y emergió de nuevo a la superficie, Cat reía escandalosamente y Junichi dirigía su mano por debajo de la falda, ella se removió.

Se preguntó dónde carajos estaba su primo, luego notó que Momoi no estaba allí.

Midorima apresuró su paso lo más que pudo y se dejó caer en medio de ambos.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó. La mirada furibunda de Junichi fue su respuesta, pero Cat solo rio y se abrazó a él.

—¡Que va! Ya te extrañaba, Shin-chan. —decía feliz. Midorima se sorprendió.

—¿Te sientes bien? —dijo él. Cat se acercó a él y paseó sus dedos por el cuello.

—Sí.

El olor a alcohol llegaba a ambos, y sus ojos dilatados. Sus rostros cada vez más cerca.

—Dime Shintaro, ¿Qué piensas de mí? —la voz era ronca, siseante en sus oídos. Una sensación de cosquillas volvió a expandírsele por todo el cuerpo, pero esta vez la sentía correr por sus venas, y se concentraba en algún punto debajo de sus pantalones.

—Catarina… yo… —ella se robó su aliento, sus fuerzas, su conciencia y su razón.

Sus labios se encontraron, ansiosos, hormigueando. Los brazos de él se enredaron en su cintura y ella se prendió a su cuello. Levemente al principio, sus dientes rozaban los labios contrarios, él decidió morderlo, entonces todo se volvió más tosco, pasional y desenfrenado. Sus manos ya no estaban solo en su cintura, de hecho, ya ni siquiera estaban en aquel bar.

Recordó haberle dado dinero al taxista, recordó subir a trompicones las escaleras de la entrada, cuando se arrinconaron en el elevador y cuando la dejó caer sobre su cama. Como rodaron sus labios por su pecho, cuando ella le desprendió de su pantalón, la escuchó reír melodiosamente cuando él no pudo quitarle el sostén y se quedó perdido en su mirada cuando quiso burlarse de ella.

Volvió a besarla, volvió a sentir ese calor ácido en sus venas y todo comenzó de nuevo.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Hola criaturitas del señor. Aquí vengo con la actualización. Ya ni sé si me tardé o no. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué creen? ¿Hubo sexo o no? ¿Quieren lemmon? Espero un review con su opinión. _

_Agradezco todos sus comentarios, favoritos, etc. ¡Me animan a seguir todos ustedes!_

_Hablemos de…KYLA:__ Tiene veinte años. Estudia odontología en la Universidad de Tokio. Mejor amiga de Cat. Va en el equipo de voleibol, es rematadora, su jersey es el número 3._

_Hablemos de… ANASTASIYA: __Tiene veinte años. Estudia relaciones internacionales en la Universidad de Tokio. Mejor amiga de Cat, está en el equipo de voleibol, es bloqueadora, su jersey es el número 4._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	6. 5 Manada de vírgenes puritanas

_**_Full Summary:_** _

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

**5\. ** _Capitulo cinco:_ **Manada de vírgenes puritanas.**

Shintaro sentía cuando ella se aferraba a su espalda, clavándole las uñas. Él no se pudo contener, le urgía deshacerse de la ropa interior. Ahora. Y esas eran sus intenciones, mientras laboreaba con sus manos le besaba el cuello.

—Shin-chan… —se detuvo. Eso fue un gemido sí. Pero era algo alarmante. Se detuvo por completo.

Le miró al rostro.

¿Quién era ella? Era totalmente irreconocible, no había rastro de burla ni de la suspicacia característica en ella. Era como estar haciéndolo con otra persona.

Una risita tonta por parte de ella terminó por confirmárselo. No solo estaba borracha, si no también drogada. Y eso le había devuelto a él un poco de cordura… y para mantenerla tenía que alejarse de ella.

Se bajó de la cama y se pegó totalmente a la pared buscando refugio. Ella se quejó.

—Shin-chan, ¿Por qué te detienes? —chilló. Shintaro solo trató de respirar profundo y serenarse, pero era perfectamente consciente de la erección que tenía.

Catarina también.

Aun borracha y drogada fue capaz de serpentear por el colchón y deslizarse hacia el peliverde, acorralándolo contra la pared, colando sus manos en aquel bóxer.

Shin ahogó un gemido, esa mujer lo iba a matar. Chocaron sus labios y lucharon con sus lenguas mientras ella trataba de manejar al amiguito de Shintaro. El chico iba perdiendo la pelea, tal vez si estuviera completamente en sus cinco sentidos fuera un poco más capaz de detenerse, mejor dicho: en primer lugar nunca hubieran llegado a esa situación.

Así que tomó una decisión. Guió a Cat a través de su habitación, empujándola. Ella decidió que era mejor saltar sobre el así que se aferró a su cuerpo mientras dejaba una marca rojiza en el cuello de él. Shin aferró sus piernas y ubicó su objetivo.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron dentro de la bañera mientras el agua fría que con esfuerzo había logrado abrir caía sobre sus cabezas. Cat soltó un grito.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?! —se sentía adormilada, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Shintaro que subía y bajaba algo aliviado. —Shinta…ro. —él bajó la cabeza para verle pero ya estaba completamente dormida y él había recobrado gran parte de su lucidez.

—Demonios. —maldijo. Aunque agradecía haber sido capaz de detenerse, quien sabe cuáles pudieron haber sido las consecuencias.

La observó abrazada a él. El agua seguía cayendo, ambos en la tina, ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. El maquillaje se le escurría y su peinado era un asco. Se estiró un poco para alcanzar el papel higiénico y le limpió lo más que pudo la cara, con delicadeza. Deshizo su peinado con el agua, enjuagando sus cabellos que pronto pasó a ser una caricia.

Aunque él sabía que no podrían quedarse siempre bajo la regadera. Así que la aferró con un brazo y se impulsó para cerrar el grifo. Se deslizó con cuidado fuera de la tina y tomó una toalla, aun aferrado a Cat y con medio cuerpo suyo dentro de la tina. La envolvió con cuidado y se inclinó para cargarla pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y debajo de las rodillas.

Caminó con cuidado para ponerla en su cama, ella se removió buscando algo que le brindara calor. Shintaro removió entre sus ropas del closet y tomó una sudadera gris y un bóxer negro. No podía darse el lujo del pudor, estaban empapados. Con actitud médica, la terminó de desvestir, sin detenerse a mirarla realmente, solo limitándose a ponerle su ropa y ahorrándose sus pensamientos pecaminosos. Después la metió bajo las sabanas para poder irse a cambiar el mismo.

Ya quería ver que explicación tendría que dar cuando amaneciera.

.

.

.

César se masajeó las sienes. Estaba sentado en su departamento, con el celular en una mano.

¿Dónde jodidos se había metido Cat? Ni siquiera su celular le contestaba.

Vio una hojita con unos números y sonrió un poco. Al menos algo bueno le había sucedido.

_"Mi nombre es Momoi, Satsuki Momoi. No damisela."_

_"Pero yo soy un caballero que lucha por la justicia y acabo de rescatarla."_

_"¿Cómo dices que te llamas?"_

_"Pérez. César Pérez."_

_"Eres primo de Viera-san, ¿no es así?"_

_"Efectivamente, aunque no compartimos el primer apellido, mi madre es hermana de su padre. ¿Y tú? Aquel chico que se fue con Kyla es tu hermano, supongo."_

_"¡Oh, no! Es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños. Aunque, es un bruto, mira que dejarme aquí sola. Pero gracias a ti que no me ha pasado nada."_

_"No hay problema, Momoi."_

_"El pago justo es que me llames por mi nombre, enserio, muchas gracias, César-kun."_

_"Como tu pidas, Satsuki-chan."_

Y le había dado su número…

Con toda la preocupación que tenía por Catarina, aun podía sentir algo de emoción por aquella chica.

La hermosa manager del equipo de baloncesto de Todai. Satsuki Momoi.

.

.

.

Respira. Respira. Respira.

Eso se repetía Kagami.

Ahí en una cama que no era la suya, de hecho, era un sofá. Seguía sin ser de su propiedad. Y justo encima de él un gran Golden Retriever.

—¿Quieres un café? —desde la cocina le habló la dueña de aquella bestia monstruosa. Anastasiya.

—Quiero que este ser demoniaco desaparezca de mi vista. —chilló.

—Pensé que eras más masculino, Taiga.

—¿Ah? ¿Eso es una ofensa? La verdad es que simplemente estas bestias y yo no tenemos buena comunicación. —gruñó.

—Pero Mikel es un buen chico. ¿Verdad, Mikel? —rio la rusa. El can ladró con alegría, causándole un dolor punzante a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Maldita resaca.

—Gracias por alojarme en tu sillón, Korsova. —mencionó Kagami cuando por fin pudo ir al comedor como persona normal.

—Puedes llamarme Ana. —sonrió la rubia mientras le tendía la taza de café y dos panes con mermelada de durazno.

—¿No te molesta? Digo, aquí es extraño que hables sin honoríficos, mucho más acortar los nombres.

—Soy rusa, de hecho. Es más práctico llamarme Ana. —dijo y tomó asiento frente a él.

Kagami la miró detenidamente mientras ella sorbía el café con los ojos cerrados. Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le tiraran encima, le chillaran y estuvieran totalmente producidas frente a él. Pero Ana estaba relajada, sin maquillaje, con pijama y el cabello sujeto en un nido de nudos en lo alto de su cabeza. Incluso llevaba unos lentes grandes de montura ligeramente gruesa.

Se sentía intimidado. Era una chica que a gritos le decía que aquel era su territorio y su zona de confort, así que él estaba en desventaja.

Además tenía una de esas horripilantes criaturas, era enorme y se llamaba Mikel.

.

.

.

Se sentía libre, relajada, y de pronto al ir despertando la luz simplemente la estaba matando.

Se acurrucó lo más que pudo contra el cuerpo a su lado para evitar por completo la luz, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de un olor mentolado y medio sonrió.

Justo para caer en cuenta que había una persona en el colchón junto con ella. Una persona que estaba dormida, una persona que la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Una persona que —demonios— conocía bien.

—Midorima. —susurró sorprendida. Este se removió un poco. Cat observó su rostro, tranquilo, totalmente diferente al Midorima que acostumbraba ver. Sin ese semblante altanero.

Alzó su mano temblorosa y tocó la mejilla del chico. Suavemente, rozándolo, casi con terror. Después su nariz, sus cejas y al final delineo su labio inferior.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le interrumpió él. Y sus esmeraldas refulgieron detrás de sus parpados, entre sus largas pestañas.

—Yo… —se quedó congelada. No sabía cómo justificarse, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. Y mucho menos carburó las posibilidades cuando sintió los labios de Shintaro contra los suyos.

"Maldición."

Shintaro tampoco sabía porque la besaba, se supone que él tenía que levantarse primero. Además tenía que dar explicaciones, la pobre de Cat estaría confundida.

Se alejó de ella un poco, sorprendentemente ella fue la que volvió a lanzarse por sus labios.

"Vale mierda."

Ambos se concentraron en el momento, los labios ajenos moviéndose lentamente, sus manos aferrándose al otro, caricias leves y tal vez una tímida lengua que fue rápidamente aceptada.

Realmente Shintaro quería terminar lo de la noche anterior. Sabía que esta era Cat, no estaba bajo el efecto de ninguna toxina y lo bastante perturbante era que él tampoco.

Se alejó de ella de pronto, respirando agitado.

—Shin… yo… —Cat se la pasaba argumentando que no era una fácil y de pronto va y amanece en la cama del chico que enfrentó por creer esos chismes.

Bien, Catarina, bien. Eres una campeona.

—Catarina, tú y yo… No hicimos nada. —explicó rápidamente al ver la expresión de ella.

—¿No? Pero entonces… ¿Cómo…?

—Estabas tomada y además aquel tipejo amigo de tu primo te drogó. Yo también estaba algo tomado, las cosas no subieron hasta ese nivel, aunque tuve que tomar medidas. Por eso tienes puesta mi ropa. La tuya esta mojada, y la mía también. —decir que no disfrutaba con la confusión de Cat seria mentira. Esa mujer que siempre parecía llevar la batuta, que tenía siempre la razón y que era totalmente dominante estaba sorprendida, sonrojada, avergonzada y él sabía que se moría por enterrarse bajo las cobijas.

—Por estas cosas no me gusta salir de fiesta. Te lo agradezco, Midorima. Y disculpa las molestias. —su confusión fue momentánea. Shintaro vio cómo su mirada parecía centrarse y la fortaleza volvía a su expresión.

—Debo asumir que no es la primera vez que te pasa. —dijo algo mosqueado. El pensar que ese tipos de cosas eran habituales le hizo pensar que los rumores no iban tan lejos.

—Siempre hay alguien intentando algo, pero es la primera vez que no me doy cuenta de nada. Es una suerte que este descuido haya sido contigo, por un momento pensé que había hecho… ya sabes… eso.

—¿Sexo?

—Como sea. —¿qué demonios pesaba con ese sonrojo y la repentina vergüenza? Eso eran los pensamientos de Shin, como buen predictor que era solo le basto atar algunos cabos…

—¿Por qué evitas el tema? —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Me incomoda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres virgen? —rio un poco. El silencio de ella le cortó la risa.

¿Enserio?

¿Ella?

¿Ella entre todas las chicas del campus?

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —mencionó profundamente sonrojada.

—No. No. En absoluto solo que… no nada.

—Imbécil.

Cat se bajó de la cama molesta. Y comenzó a buscar su celular. Shintaro frunció el ceño.

La castaña trataba de tranquilizarse, se sentía estúpida, desnuda y expuesta. No encontraba su celular, ni loca saldría a la calle con la ropa de Midorima puesta, tenía el cabello pegajoso y no portaba ropa interior. Necesitaba que César le trajera ropa.

—Puedes usar mi teléfono. —ofreció el chico. Ella se limitó a mirarlo indignada, aun así tomó el celular que le ofrecía.

La vio teclear con rapidez el número. Le contestaron rápido. Shintaro no pudo entender nada de lo que decía porque hablaba en español, pero supo que estaba irritada y la otra persona a través de la línea no la estaba tranquilizando. Él temía que destrozara el teléfono.

—¿En dónde estamos? —le preguntó de pronto.

—Yo le digo la dirección. —dijo. Ella se encogió de hombros y le tendió el teléfono. —¿Si? Habla, Midorima.

_—"Mira, imbécil, si le hiciste algo a mi prima te voy a colgar de un puente, cabrón."_

—Ella está intacta. En lugar de amenazarme deberías de concentrarte en elegir correctamente a tus amistades. Fue en primer lugar uno de los de su mesa la que la drogo.

_—"¡¿Qué la que?!"_

Midorima supo enseguida que no tuvo que haber dicho eso, lo decía el tremendo grito de César y la mirada ponzoñosa de Catarina.

—Todo está bajo control. Me hice cargo de ella, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

_—"Yo juzgaré eso, cuatro ojos."_

—¡César, tú también usas lentes!

_—¡Maldición, Caty, déjame sonar rudo!_

Midorima le indicó la dirección al primo de Cat. El hombre no sonaba amable y cuando tocó el timbre y le abrió la puerta, tampoco se veía amable. Shintaro sabía que el tipo podría partirle algunos huesos, pero la castaña no parecía temerle, al contrario.

Ahí fue donde lo notó.

Catarina dirigía con facilidad cualquier individuo con testosterona predominante. Imponía su voluntad de tal manera que ellos terminaban haciendo lo que ella quería.

"Maldita mexicana."

—Gracias por ayudarme, Midorima. Nos vemos luego. —con unos holgados jeans y una sudadera oscura, salió despreocupada de su departamento, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, manteniendo su distancia.

César le dedico una última mirada de advertencia antes de abandonar su departamento.

Shintaro pensó que esa distancia no le agradaba y que hubiera sido mejor que aún no despertaran.

.

.

.

Daiki estrelló su cabeza contra la pared de su cuarto mientras la tintineante risa de Satsuki le fastidiaba hasta el fondo de su ser.

—¿Te robó todo tu dinero?

—Casi todo, tuvo la amabilidad para dejarme con suficiente para el taxi. —la chica volvió a reír.

—Te lo mereces, Dai-chan.

—Y todavía tuvo el descaro de dejar una nota. —el moreno sacó una nota arrugada de su bolsillo y se la tendió a su amiga.

**_"Eres un chico muy ardiente y divertido. Me hubiera gustado más seguir con todo esto pero tuve una emergencia. Espero nos veamos en otra ocasión, gracias por los tragos guapo._**

**_Pdst. Tomé algo de efectivo, espero no te moleste._**

**_-XOXO, Kyla."_**

—¿Y valió la pena? —dijo ella.

—Ni siquiera nos acostamos, aprovechó el momento en el que tuve que ir al baño. Cuando salí ella había desparecido. Maldita tramposa.

Satsuki tuvo que sostenerse el estómago para reírse con más ganas.

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no me hubieras dejado sola, Dai-chan.

—¡Aghh! Ya lo sé, Satsuki. ¡Maldición! Esa… americana.

La pelirrosa disfrutaba la agonía de su mejor amigo, se lo tenía bien merecido. Pero por otro lado, gracias a que Daiki había desaparecido con esa pelirroja, ella conoció a alguien bastante… interesante.

_"Momoi trataba de ubicar a Daiki con la vista, pero era un caso perdido, ya podía visualizarlo en acción en algún baño o en su auto… tal vez en un motel. Y eso a ella la dejaba en desventaja y desprotegida._

_Se dio cuenta que en su búsqueda se había alejado un poco de su mesa. Buscó la manera de llegar a través del mar de gente que restregaba sus cuerpos en la pista de baile._

_—¿Quieres un trago, linda? —sintió como le tomaron de la cadera y le hablaban en el oído. Ella se sacudió algo asustada._

_Obviamente el tipo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, se lo decía su mirada y su postura._

_—Eh… no gracias. No vengo sola._

_—Tranquila, nena. No hay nadie que nos preste atención._

_—Yo… —aquí el punto era que la estaba arrinconando y ella estaba entrando en pánico._

_—Te dijo que no vino sola, imbécil. —aquel tipo fue tomado de la parte de atrás de su camisa y alejado violentamente de ella._

_—¡¿Y tú a que mierdas te metes?!_

_—No estas respetando a la señorita._

_—Metete en tus propios asuntos, maldito gaijin. Y déjame seguir ligando con esta puta. _

_Error._

_Hasta ella pudo predecirlo sin necesidad de su análisis. Aquel borracho fue prácticamente azotado contra la pared del lado contrario._

_—Dije, "Respeta a la señorita."_

_El chico la tomó de la mano y la guió a la salida abriéndose paso entre la gente con una facilidad asombrosa para su tamaño._

_—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? —se molestó ella._

_—Llevándote a un lugar más seguro._

_—¡¿Quién eres?! —eso le hizo detenerse. Se giró para verla._

_—Supongo que soy el que te acaba de salvar, damisela._

_—Mi nombre es Momoi, Satsuki Momoi. No damisela. —hizo un mohín de disgusto._

_—Pero yo soy un caballero que lucha por la justicia y acabo de rescatarla._

_—¿Cómo dices que te llamas? _

_—Pérez. César Pérez.—se presentó finalmente._

_—Eres primo de Viera-san, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella algo extrañada por el apellido._

_—Efectivamente, aunque no compartimos el primer apellido, mi madre es hermana de su padre. ¿Y tú? Aquel chico que se fue con Kyla es tu hermano, supongo. Aomine._

_—¡Oh, no! Es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños. Aunque, es un bruto, mira que dejarme aquí sola. Pero gracias a ti que no me ha pasado nada._

_—No hay problema, Momoi._

_—El pago justo es que me llames por mi nombre, enserio, muchas gracias, César-kun._

_—Como tú pidas, Satsuki-chan._

_Después de eso, César le cedió su chaqueta, incluso la había llevado a su casa en su bonita motocicleta._

_—Gracias por traerme, César-kun._

_—El placer fue mío. Cuidate, Satsuki-chan. —se despedía él._

_—Ehh… César-kun. —pareció dudar un poco. —Como agradecimiento te invito un café, ¿puedes anotar mi número?"_

Cielos, de solo recordar eso la apenaba.

Aún no había recibido ningún mensaje de él. Se preguntó si había sido demasiado atrevida.

Cuando llegó a su casa después de visitar al desdichado de Daiki y antes de meterse a bañar aún no había llegado un mensaje. Cuando salió de la ducha escuchó el pequeño timbrazo. Corrió hacia el celular y vio el número desconocido que ella sabía que era de él.

"Hey"

Rio, brincó, rodó en su cama, se emocionó… luego respiró, se calmó y confiadamente respondió.

"Hey"

César sonrió a la pantalla de su teléfono cuando la respuesta de ella llegó.

"¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo mañana?"

Satsuki sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho, aun así se las arregló para responder descuidadamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_Hola mis hermosas criaturas de la creación. El nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. ¿Qué les pareció? Al final resultó que no pasó nada entre nadie. Pero Kyla se la hizo buena a Daiki. Y Taiga enfrenta sus peores miedos con el mastodonte dorado de Mikel. ¿Podrá Shin llevar a la cama a Cat? ¿Podrá Daiki recuperar el dinero? ¿Podrá Anastasiya hacer que Taiga ame a los canes? ¿Y podrá Satsuki lograr algo con César? Pero he aquí lo más importante… ¿César castrara a Shintaro? Estas dudas serán resueltas pronto._

**_-Respuestas a review's anónimos:-_**

**_LordSeleno_**_: Mi rey, así no se pinches puede, metete a tu cuenta._

**_Guest:_**_ Lamento la decepción, pero aún es muy pronto, ya verás lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	7. 6 Involuntarias distracciones

_**_Full Summary:_** _

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

**6\. **_Capitulo seis_: **Involuntarias distracciones.**

Estaba justamente en la esquina de la cancha, del lado contrario al saque, esperando a las chicas del otro lado, ellas iniciarían con el ataque. O al menos eso se suponía que hacía. Sus compañeras notaron que Cat estaba en todo, menos en la práctica.

—Viera-san, ¿estás bien? —el balón de aquel poderoso saque había impactado contra su frente. Su compañera le tendió la mano, ya que había caído sentada a la duela.

—Gracias, Arisawa. Estoy bien. —se puso de pie y vio a sus compañeras. Ana estaba frente a la red, como su posición de bloqueadora marcaba, la miraba con sus cejas alzadas. Kyla estaba en la esquina contraria conteniendo la risa.

—Claro que no estás bien, Cat. —habló Tsuki Tachibana, la capitana y colocadora del primer equipo. —Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, ese golpe se está poniendo feo. —ella rodó los ojos.

—Exageras. —y se pasó los dedos por la frente, sintió algo húmedo. —¿Cómo demonios…? —vio a la chica del otro lado de la red. —Kaibara… ¿Cómo demonios me descuidé?

Kaibara Sawako era una de las chicas con el saque más espectacular que había visto, era como una directa estocada en la cancha y ella se había dado el lujo de recibirlo con su frente. Recibir un balón que por ser de aquella chica, iba aproximadamente a 100 kilómetros por hora solo con su maldita frente, debería estar agradecida de no haberse roto el cráneo.

—Ringo, acompaña a Cat a la enfermería. —indicó la capitana pasándole un trapo a Cat para que detuviera la sangre que salía por su frente. La bloqueadora asintió y entonces tomó a la castaña de la cintura y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros.

Salieron del gimnasio con el sonido del rechinido de la duela y de los balones siendo azotados. Cat miraba de soslayo a Ringo, parecía querer decirle algo pero se arrepentía en el último minuto.

—Arisawa, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó ella. La chica posó sus ojos color avellana en ella.

Ringo era una bloqueadora como Ana, más baja de 1.70. Cabello chocolate y ojos avellana. Su melena le daba un toque aniñado y su personalidad iba a juego. Ringo le caía bien, era discreta y siempre trataba de ayudar.

—Yo… —fijó su mirada en cualquier punto que no fueran los ojos de Cat. —Tal vez esté fuera de lugar mi pregunta… pero… ¿usted y Midorima-san…? —no terminó de enunciar la pregunta pero el tono y la mirada de ella lo decía todo.

Ringo estaba enamorada de Shintaro.

Catarina iba responder que no, iba negar la relación y entonces hasta se ofrecería a hacer de casamentera, después de todo Ringo le caía bien y era una buena chica. Pero entonces recordó el beso con Midorima, ese beso en aquella mañana en su departamento, el olor de su ropa… y simplemente nada salió de su boca.

¿Por qué? Simplemente ellos dos no eran nada, sin embargo, una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago se instalaba en ella cuando intentaba imaginárselos juntos, no solo a Ringo… si no a cualquier chica en general.

—Midorima y yo… solo…-

—¡Cat-chan! —y ahí, en el pasillo, justo delante de la enfermería estaba Takao. Y no solo él, si no el mentado peliverde que era el objeto de la plática.

—Takao, Midorima, ¿qué hacen aquí? —interrogó ella internamente agradecida por la interrupción. Notó como Midorima enrojecía un poco.

—¡Oh! Eso. Jajajaja, verás, Shin-chan estaba muy distraído en la práctica por pensar en ti, así que se lastimó su tobillo. ¿Qué hicieron aquella noche, pillines? —y tan pronto como Cat había agradecido la interrupción, terminó por odiarla.

—¡Takao! —gritaron ambos aludidos. El pelinegro solo se carcajeó más.

—Arisawa, esto no es cierto, verás…

—No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, Viera-san. No diré nada a nadie de lo que he escuchado. —a pesar de que Cat sabía que el corazón de Ringo había sido lastimado rápidamente, ella le ofreció una linda sonrisa que solo terminó haciéndola sentir culpable.

Culpable por no haber negado su supuesto amorío con Shintaro.

Se requirieron pocos momentos para que la enfermera de turno jalara a ambos dentro y los sentara en una camilla a cada uno.

Cat seguía sosteniendo el trapo en su frente mientras a Shin le traían una bolsa de hielo para bajar la hinchazón del tobillo, Takao ayudaba a sostenérselo. Ninguno de los dos la estaba pasando bien.

La enfermera llegó junto a Cat con un kit de primeros auxilios.

—¿No basta con lavarla con agua? —preguntó titubeante.

—No. Tenemos que desinfectar y ver si no ocupas puntos, ese trapo ya está muy manchado.

—Arisawa, estoy menstruando por mi frente. —sollozó dramáticamente haciendo un intento para aligerar la atención entre ellas. Ringo se rio y fue acompañada por las carcajadas de Takao.

—¡Pero hay que ver! Que tonterías dices muchacha. —habló la enfermera que le pellizcó un brazo. Entonces fue Midorima el que se burló de ella.

Mentiría si dijeran que Cat se portó valientemente durante su curación, la mayoría del tiempo tuvo que ser sujetada por Ringo, y consolada por Takao. Si le preguntaras a Midorima, él diría que chillaba como si la llevaran al matadero.

Shintaro se sentía como un estúpido en aquella camilla. En primer lugar, era culpa de la extranjera. Todas sus desgracias, todos los cuchicheos, todo lo que le pasaba era su culpa.

Había perdido su objeto de la suerte —una liga de lentejuelas moradas— en algún lugar de los vestidores, donde él no se había dado cuenta. De hecho, desde aquella mañana le era muy difícil concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y terminaba desviando sus pensamientos a la piel de Cat.

De hecho estaba en uno de esos malditos momentos cuando pisó mal al terminar un tiro y mandó a la mierda su tobillo.

—Midorima-kun, como podrá haber notado, lo que usted tiene es un esguince, tendrá que usar una férula durante dos semanas. No es muy grave y no habrá mayores complicaciones, pero es recomendado el reposo absoluto para la completa recuperación, después de ello con unas leves terapias podrá reincorporarse a sus prácticas normales. —le informó la enfermera. Y efectivamente, Midorima ya había evaluado su situación. El estar exiliado durante una semana en su apartamento no era una idea atractiva, pero su quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien así tendría que ser, no había segundas opciones. —Y usted, Viera-san, tuvo una pequeña pero escandalosa abrasión a causa de ese tremendo golpe con el balón, se está desarrollando un hematoma alrededor del área afectada y afortunadamente no necesitará puntos, pero es importante mantener el sudor alejado de la herida, así que tendrá que esperar a que un costra gruesa se forme para poder continuar sus actividades normales. Tendrá que hacerse las curaciones una vez al día. Ahora, vengan ustedes dos, les daré los instrumentos que sus compañeros necesitaran. —indicó la mujer y señaló a Ringo y Kazunari. Ambos la siguieron fuera del área de camillas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Cat.

—Seguiré viviendo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. —contestó secamente. Ella frunció el ceño arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por el dolor. —Tu eres la que no se mira nada bien.

—Al contrario de ti, yo sí puedo caminar. —dijo usando sus palabras como navajas. —Y al contrario de ti, yo no tendré a Takao chillando alrededor. —sonrió al final.

Midorima se encontró incapaz de contradecirla. Así que la maldijo mentalmente. Cat se puso de pie y acortó la poca distancia que la separaba de la camilla del chico. Él vio cómo se inclinaba para tomar la bolsa de hielo y presionarla suavemente, ayudándolo con su tarea. Se encontró observándola detenidamente.

No había nada especial en su aspecto, al contrario, era bastante deplorable. Sudada, con ropa deportiva, cabello sujeto en una larga trenza, con una tremenda herida en la frente. Y aun así la miraba como si fuera su amuleto de la suerte. En automático dirigió sus dedos a la frente de ella, eso provocó que Cat se detuviera contrariada. Rozó su herida y ella hizo una mueca, deslizó ambos dedos por el puente de su nariz hacia abajo, llegando a sus labios.

De pronto se encontraban demasiado cerca. Shintaro vio su sonrojo, y él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera intercambiar esos malditos dedos por sus labios de una buena vez. Ella no se negaría, estaba más que claro. Pasó su otra mano por la nuca de ella, acercándola más y recorrió la trenza jugando con la punta, vio levemente un destello. Desvió la vista un poco para averiguar su origen.

Era una puta liga de lentejuelas color morado. ¿Acaso esa era una señal de Oha-Asa?

—¿Te gusta? Mi abuela me dio algunas hace tiempo.

—Es mi objeto de la suerte de hoy. Que… he perdido. —contestó. Prácticamente estaban hablando encima de sus labios. Solo faltaba un poco…

—¡Catcchi! ¡Kise-sama ha llegado! ¡Princesa de mi corazón, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?! —el ruidoso rubio había irrumpido en la enfermería deslumbrando a la chica.

—Morir lentamente. —contestó Cat retomando rápidamente la labor en el piel del peliverde, ocultando su sonrojo. Kise se desparramó en un mar de lágrimas imaginario.

—Y al contrarío de ti, yo no tendré a Kise berreando todo el día. —dijo Shintaro por lo bajo, perfectamente audible para ella. Tratando de recuperar su fría actitud.

Definitivamente ese no era un buen día para ninguno de los dos. O eso se obligaban a pensar.

La enfermera junto con Kazunari y Ringo entraron poco después.

—Bien, pueden irse ahora. Usted, Kise-san y Takao-san, ayudaran a Midorima-san. Señoritas, que les vaya bien. —despachó rápidamente la enfermera. Cat se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a deshacer su trenza.

Ella extendió la mano y tomó la muñeca de Midorima, poniéndole su liga.

—Puedes quedártela. Que te mejores, Midorima. —no supo si fue la cascada de cabellos castaños que caían por su hombro, o que casualmente el sol entrara dándole un aire de irrealidad, pero realmente se quedó petrificado.

Ella sonrió y apretó levemente sus dedos para retirarse por completo junto con Ringo Arisawa.

Kise y Takao se miraban entre sí conteniendo una risa y sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

.

.

.

Midorima miró su teléfono, desde aquel día en la enfermería recibía un mensaje diario de Cat. Con cosas triviales, iguales a las que él mismo respondía. Sin embargo eso le dio la confianza para preguntarle algo de vida o muerte.

_"Cáncer, hoy puede que no sea tu día. Has retrasado acciones inevitables y eso podría traerte consecuencias, estas podrían ser buenas o malas dependiendo de tu dedicación. No olvides tu objeto de la suerte esta vez es un giravientos de color verde, blanco y rojo. Una amistad podría poseer alguno."_

Un giravientos.

Necesitaba un giravientos que casualmente era del color de aquella bandera. Catarina podría ser su única solución, Takao estaba en clase y no lo había pedido más temprano porque se había quedado dormido.

—_"¿Un giravientos? ¿Te refieres a un molinillo de viento?"_

—Como sea.

_—¿Precisamente de esos colores?" _

—Sí, es preciso que sea de esos colores.

—_"No tengo ninguno. Lo siento, Midorima."_

Y Shintaro sintió que se desesperaba. Justo ideaba el plan B cuando Cat añadió algo.

_—"¿Estás en tu casa? Por qué creo que puedo hacerte uno."_

.

.

.

Midorima sostenía el giravientos mientras veía como Cat realizaba los dobleces suficientes en una nueva hoja para hacer una flor de color rojo.

A un lado de ellos había tazones de guisado que habían comido, ninguno había ido a la universidad. Afortunadamente él no se preocupaba porque Satsuki había prometido que grabaría sus clases. No se lo había preguntado a ella, pero cuando la miró ella se limitó a responder "Kise".

El rubio la había llamado un poco después de que ella arribó a su departamento, enseguida ella le informó en donde estaba y el mensaje que había recibido de Takao momentos después le aseguraba que el modelo no se había quedado callado. De igual manera, Cat había decidido que el punto de reunión para realizar un proyecto que Kise y ella tenían pendiente debería ser en su departamento, se justificó diciendo que su primo le armaría una escenita con eso de llevar hombres a casa.

Cat terminó la flor roja y la dejó junto a las otras que ya había hecho, dentro de un jarrón que Midorima disfrutaba tener vacío pero que a ella le había dado por lo contrario.

Su punto en común era el florero en medio de la mesa entre ellos dos. Ambas miradas reposaban en las flores de papel. Aunque ambos se analizaban a escondidas.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —fue Cat la que rompió el silencio en el que se habían sometido.

—Mejor. Aunque no me agrada estar aquí todo el día. —mencionó acomodándose sus lentes. Ella sonrió.

—¿Y faltar a las practicas?

—Lo peor.

La risa de Cat era como campanillas, era alegre y pegajosa. Incluso sus comisuras se había n alzado al escucharla.

—¿Cómo sigue eso? —y él se inclinó acercando sus dedos a la frente de ella. Cat le observó fijamente pero no se alejó de él al ver sus intenciones.

—Mejor. Espero que avance rápido la cicatrización. Estamos a mitad de las eliminatorias. —dijo ella clavando su mirada en los ojos de Midorima, que fingía examinar su frente.

—No creo que tarde demasiado.

Cat sonrió de lado y él sabía que iba a decir algo afilado pero su comentario se vio interrumpido por el timbre.

—¡Voy! —avisó ella y se puso de pie, aun con la mirada de Midorima fija en ella.

Midorima la vio caminar hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar recorrerla con rapidez ahora que ella no podía darse cuenta de ello. Cuando abrió la puerta era obvio quienes estaban del otro lado, Kise y Takao, quienes entraron como Juan por su casa. Takao traía una caja de pizza y Kise una gran botella de refresco.

—Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Cat-chan. —saludó Takao.

—Ya ves, el destino. —la excusa provocó que el chico halcón soltara una carcajada y mirara a Shintaro significativamente, el peliverde solo rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, antes de que Catcchi me haga consumirme en el proyecto, yo creo que deberíamos comer. —intervino Kise, algo divertido.

—Tienen razón. Ustedes que conocen las alacenas de Midorima, pongan la mesa. Yo lo llevo hasta ahí. —para ella el dirigir aquella "operación-comida" no era la gran cosa. Pero el hecho de que ella haya decidido ayudarlo primeramente a él era algo extraño.

Tan extraño que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos chicos el cómo Midorima no había protestado en absoluto, como ella le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y como él aferraba una mano a las caderas de ella.

Takao tuvo otra brillante idea mientras veía como Cat pegaba un peperoni en la frente de Midorima.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Feliz todo lo que sea! Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto, y sé que en este capítulo faltó ver que había pasado con Kagami y Aomine y todo ese rollo, pero así es la vida y ya llegará su momento. Igualmente el paseo de Satsuki. Pronto mis pequeños saltamontes, pronto. Por ahora, solo digo que estos chicharrones ya van a tronar (sí, tengo hambre)._

**_-Respuestas a review's anónimos-_**

**_Lord Seleno:_**_ No me mates por favor. Tengo algo planeado, lo juro._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


End file.
